


Four's the Solution

by StupidGenius



Series: Teen Wolf Ships [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Kind of Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Oblivious Stiles, Teen Wolf Polyamory Week, i guess, mentions of dead moms, never written for them before so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isaac and I have been discussing possibly...adding a fourth person. To our relationship." </p>
<p>"You have?" Scott looks hopeful, which Allison takes as a good sign.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Isaac takes a deep breath. "We were thinking -"</p>
<p>"Stiles." Scott finishes, and Allison isn't surprised.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>So maybe the trio's in love with their best friend.  </p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Four's the Solution

**Author's Note:**

> For day 02 of Teen Wolf Polyamory Week, favorite ot4+ . I honestly never ships these four together before, but the more i though about, the more i liked it. so, here they are! hopefully this is okay. im kind of terrible at writing more than three people.

**Incident One**

Isaac doesn't know why it's this day that reminds him of what life used to be like. Before the bite, before dad, before Cam, even. Back when mom was alive and dad didn't treat him like the reason she wasn't anymore. It's not cam's birthday, or mom, or even dad's. It's not his, either. Its not the day any of them died. It's not any major holiday, or anything like that.

It's just March 15th.

His mom's best friend's birthday. Means absolutely nothing to him. He never even met her, when he was younger. But mom would take him shopping, and he's help her pick out the best perfumes or dresses to give to her friend, and she always complimented his taste, which he now knows was probably atrocious. She let him attempt to try on the dresses, even though they hung off his shoulders weird, and pooled around his ankles, and shed laugh when he tried to twirl.

They didn't have the best relationship. They fought a lot, about Isaac's grades or cleaning his room. But he misses her.

Someone is standing in front of him, and for a second he thinks it's Scott, before the scent registers.

Stiles smells like spearmint gum.

"You okay?" He wonders. Isaac blinks down at him.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Stiles raises an eyebrow. "You're kind of just standing there and staring off into space, dude."

And he doesn't know why he does what he does next. Because Isaac isn't even that great at talking about feels when it's just with Ally and Scott, so why would he with Stiles?

"I miss my mom." He blurts.

Stiles' face does something that makes him feel like he just kicked a puppy, it it only lasts a second, and then Stiles nods.

"What was she like?"

There it is. The forbidden question, as Isaac likes to think of it, because it seems like everyone in Beacon Hills avoids it. He hasn't talked about his mom in years. Too afraid to. And no one ever wanted to ask.

He tells him.

He tells him about some of the fights they had, and how he feels guilty that they fought before she died. About how there were bad days, before, where his parents would yell all day, but no one came out of it with so much as a scratch, because dad would never hurt her. How she's but him art supplies to make up for having to hear them, and kept every one of his shitty paintings.  He tells him things he doesn't even think he's told Scott and Allison, and he's _dating_ them. When he tells him about trying on clothes, he laughs.

"My mom bought me a dress once." Stiles admits. "It was - it was in the beginning. She thought she had a daughter, and I didn't want to make her upset, so I wore the dress for, like, three days.  I think I was seven."

Isaac's pretty sure he remembers that. The teachers were pretty pissed, until - holy crap, until _Cora_ started talking about how unfair it was boys couldn't wear dresses, and that Stiles' dress was pretty, but not flattering to his skin tone. Holy shit.

"Uh-hm." Stiles stutters, blushing suddenly. "So, yeah. There's that. Good talk, man. I gotta - emissary in training stuff."  He turns to leave, but Isaac puts a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Stiles smiles, and he's still blushing, and wow, that actually really cute. Damn. He wants to find out how far down that blush goes, and that thought has his stopping, standing frozen in front of the school.

Oh _shit_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Two's a Coincidence**

She and Stiles are supposed to go through and catalogue everything in the weapons room today. Something about 'life saving organization'. But waking up in a puddle of your own blood tends to put a damper on your plans.

Allison groans when she remembers that she's completely out of tampons. She's gonna have to call one of her boyfriends to go to the store for her, because there's no way she's going out today. Or organizing anything. Crap, she has to call -

"Speak of the devil." She mutters, picking up her phone as it rings.  "Hey, Stiles."

"What are your favorite snacks? And don't say you don't have one, because then I'll just get you everything. When should I be there, by the way? I-"

"Stiles." She interrupts, smiling at his familiar babble. "I'm gonna have to cancel today."

"What? Why?"

"Because of lady problems." She says, raising her eyebrows. Stiles is silent for a moment.

"You need anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Things." She can also see him shrugging. "Whatever. Are you out of anything?"

He can't asking...?

Okay, now that she thinks about it, Stiles would. He's basically a mom, with all the things for the pack that he carries in his backpack.

"I'm out of tampons."

"Okay." Like this doesn't weird him out at all. Seriously, how is he still single? Like, honestly? "Do you use the same kind a Lydia? Or Erica?"

"Lydia."

"Cool. I'll be there in thirty, yeah?"

"Yeah." she sighs, hanging up.

Her earlier thoughts stick with her. Why doesn't Stiles have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend? She knows he can be an... _acquired_...taste, but once you get to know him, he's great. Loyal to a fault, hilarious, smart, sarcastic, attractive...if Allison hadn't met Scott, he's probably who she would have ended up with. And, okay, she'd be lying if she said she hasn't thought about just what those pretty hands could do to her, or what his lips would feel like on her.

"Oh my god." She groans, covering her face with her hands.

She has a crush on Scott's best friend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Three's a Pattern**

Isaac and Allison have been acting weird lately. Scott thinks they're hiding something from him. He saw them passing notes in lit, and he knows Allison got rid of them so he wouldn't see. He's more concerned than mad, but he knows they'll tell him eventually. He trusts them. He loves them. If they're keeping secrets, it's probably for a reason.

He blinks up at the ceiling. It takes him a moment to realize it's not the one he usually sees.

He must've fallen asleep at Stiles' when they were studying. He yawns, stretching, and something warm presses up against his back. He turns around and almost flails right of the bed when he realizes how close stiles' face is to his.

Stiles is on his side, arms folded toward his chest and hands under his pillow. His hair's a mess, eyebrows twitching occasionally, and he's mouthing words in his sleep. Scott smiles fondly, marveling at how his hair and eyelashes glow gold where the sun hits them. God, he has such long lashes. And smooth skin. He just looks good in general, especially like this. And, yeah, okay, Stiles falls asleep in weird places in impossible positions a lot, but like this? He's kind of beautiful.

And, shit, he did just call his best friend in the world beautiful. And judging by the warm feeling spreading rough his chest, that was _not_ in a platonic way. Like, _at all_.

In fact, he's been feeling like this around Stiles for a while.

He realizes now why people call him oblivious all the time, if it's taken him _this_ long to finally realize this.

He's in love with his best friend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**\+ Four's the Solution**

 

"There's something I need to say." Allison says one night, while the three of them are Stiles laying on Scott's bed.

"Me too." Scott and Isaac say in unison, and they burst into giggles. They're seriously impossible post-orgasm. Jesus. Allison huffs, sitting up and narrowing her eyes at them.

"Isaac and I have been discussing possibly...adding a fourth person. To our relationship." They're all sitting up now.

"You have?" Scott looks hopeful, which Allison takes as a good sign.

"Yeah." Isaac takes a deep breath. "We were thinking -"

"Stiles." Scott finishes, and Allison isn't surprised.

"Yeah." She nods. "But, I mean, Just because we want him doesn't mean he wants us back, we need to remember that. We can't force him to love us."

"Right."

"So we have to woo him." Isaac decides. Allison snorts.

"Woo him?"

"That..." Scott grins. "That might just work."

 

 

* * *

 

 

This is bad.

This is _really_ bad. Fuck.

Stiles is kind of maybe in love with his three best friends. Who are all dating each other, and have expressed absolutely no interest in adding a fourth to their team, let alone Stiles. Oh god.

These past few weeks have basically been torture. With Isaac sitting so close at lunch, Ally dimpling at him whenever she saw him, and Scott falling asleep at his house more often, Stiles is pretty sure his friends are literally trying to kill him. This is it. This is how he goes out. Death by unrequited love for the here most amazing people on the planet. He doesn't think he can survive another day of the pressing so close.

Can't survive the next time Allison laughs at one of his jokes, doing that cute thing with she ducks her head and pushes her hair behind her ear. Can't survive Isaac stretching in class, his shirts riding up because he's a fucking _mutant_ and taller than everyone. His adorably confused face when he doesn't get what's going on in class. Can't survive another night of turning to talk to Scott, only to find him passed out on the bed. Or another movie night with the three of them, watching them press close to each other and work so well together without him.

He can't do it.

But he has to. Right? Because their his friends, and just because they don't feel that way about him doesn't mean he's going to abandon them. He'll learn to hide it from them. That's what you do for the people you love.

"...should just tell him." He hears Scott say. "Be blunt." He stops in front of the door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"We can't! That's - I mean, it'll be weird, right? Four?" Oh, god.

"He doesn't even like me." Allison says. "We can't just -"

"I think I hear something." Isaac stops her. Stiles backs up the steps quickly before jogging back up them just as Isaac opens the door. He forces a smile onto his face.

"Hey. I brought Ant Man." He holds up the movie, stepping inside. He stops short when he sees Allison's living room.

They can't possibly have bought all those Reese's Cups.

"They're your favorite, right?" Ally asks, looking weirdly nervous.

"Y-yeah." He nods. Isaac leads him towards the couch, pushing down on his shoulders until he sits. Allison immediately curls into his side, and Scott next to her. Isaac sits down next to him and throws an arm over the back of the couch. He's surrounded by them, and his heart feels like it's going to pound out of his chest. "What are you doing?"

"We don't want you to feel left out. You always sit so far away." Scott says. Isaac looks down at him.

"We'll back off if you want."

"N-no, no." He blurts. "I want - I like it." Oh fuck. Fuck. He's going to ruin everything. They'll find out, and there,s no way he's the fourth they were talking about, just no. Stiles isn't that lucky.

"Good." Allison whispers. "We like you too."

She says it so simply that it takes Stiles a minute to realize what she said. When he finally does, they're all watching him, expression a mix of anxiety and hopefulness.

"You guys - you _want_ -"

"We want you." Scott confirms, and Stiles really is gonna die, holy shit. His heart's gonna break right through his ribs, because these people are seriously killing him. "As in, with us. All together. All four, dating. For a long time, hopefully."

"We planned on wooing you." Ally tells him, running a hand through his hair.

"What happened to that plan?" He hears himself ask. He's not entirely sure this isn't a dream.

"That takes too long. I've kind of wanted to put my mouth on you for like a week." She replies. He feels his face flush.

"Oh."

"If that's okay with you?" Isaac wonders. Stiles takes a shaky breath.

"Uh, yeah." Something warm sort of explodes in his chest and the smiles he gets. "Yeah, I'm okay with that."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm a relationship with the three hottest people in school!" Stiles shouts as he walks through the door, throwing his arms up. John sighs, running a hand over his face. Leave it to his son to never do anything normally.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is kind of my favorite character, so expect a lot of him this week.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over teen wolf with me.
> 
> Want me to write anything? [Send me a prompt](http://stupidgenius.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
